Amigo
by robopol
Summary: Naruto/Gaara. Un drabble AU a partir del 474 del manga. Yaoi.


**AMIGO**

* * *

La nieve está por todos lados. La temperatura baja a cada minuto y el tiempo corre. Naruto ya no sabe cómo seguir; se siente sobrecargado y no hay forma de digerir todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Cada cosa nueva que averigua, cada nuevo sentimiento, cada batalla se acumula sobre sus hombros con el peso de toneladas. Pequeñas cosas que se convierten en universos enteros.

Como la nieve.

Se echa hacia atrás en el futón y mira el techo de madera de aquel hostal sin nombre. Se siente cansado a pesar de que el chakra de Kyuubi le corre por las venas como la adrenalina. Cierra los ojos y piensa en utilizar las técnicas del Ermita o para caer rendido del todo y poder dormir sin tener pesadillas.

Hay unos pequeños golpes al otro lado de la puerta corredera y Naruto alza la vista.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

El papel de arroz a penas hace ruido al moverse. Unos dedos níveos se enredan en el marco de la puerta y una voz monocorde se hace paso por el pequeño resquicio.

—Naruto. —Un silencio—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Los ojos verdosos, el rojo sangriento del cabello, la insignia en la frente. Gaara.

Naruto se incorpora sobre un codo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza. El Kazekage abre la puerta del todo, deposita dos cuencos calientes en el tatami de la habitación y, con un preciso movimiento felino, entra desplazando el papel de arroz a su sitio original. Gaara recoge los tazones y avanza hasta Naruto, dejándose caer con suavidad frente a él.

Naruto huele el aire. Las especias y el vapor le llenan los pulmones. Mira a Gaara y sonríe.

—¿Ramen?

El aludido levanta un pequeño plato que cubre uno de los cuencos, cerciorándose de que los fideos están cocidos.

—Creo recordar que te gustaba.

Naruto se sienta en la pose del loto y suelta una sonrisa socarrona, enseñando todos los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿De cerdo?

Gaara alza la mirada y le coloca un cuenco delante. El aroma es picante, conocido, como estar en Ichiraku, como estar en casa. Naruto no necesita que Gaara responda. El Kazekage lo sabe, pero lo hace de todas formas.

—De cerdo.

Le pasa unos palillos, sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Naruto levanta el plato de su cuenco, ve el vapor ondular seductor y rompe los palillos con el grito de _Itadakimasu_. Gaara hace una señal con la cabeza, recoge su tazón y murmura la palabra muy bajito antes de llevarse un buen bocado de fideos a los labios.

A Naruto la lengua le empieza a picar a los pocos minutos. Si cierra los ojos, puede imaginarse a Iruka a su lado durante aquellas noches después de un solitario día en la Academia. No es tan distinto de ahora, cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse y el horizonte es cada vez más oscuro. A veces se pregunta si por estas cosas se apuntó para ser ninja; si siempre quiso salvar a todo el mundo. Si alguna vez persiguió más el ideal de proteger que el de ser reconocido.

—Naruto, te están oyendo pensar desde el País de la Tierra.

Levanta la mirada, pero Gaara tiene los ojos clavados en su ramen (¿... de soja?) y, si no fuera porque Naruto lo ha oído, parecería como si no hubiera abierto la boca.

—No se supone que tú también deberías... No sé , ¿preocuparte?

Gaara se lleva un trozo de naruto (irónico) a la boca y mastica con cuidado. Le da un sorbo a la sopa y deja el cuenco en el suelo.

—Necesito tener la cabeza fría —dice entonces, levantando la mirada—. Soy Kazekage y mucha gente depende de mí. Puede que no tenga la sabiduría de la experiencia, pero las decisiones tácticas en batalla no escapan a mi comprensión.

Naruto mastica un trozo de cerdo y ahoga un risita.

—Ya hablas como un político.

El Kazekage bebe otro sorbo de su sopa y deja el cuenco prácticamente vací o en el tatami junto con un breve murmullo de _Gochisosama deshita_. A Naruto le gusta la delicadeza con la que Gaara habla, como si evitara que los demás lo oyeran. Lo hace todo un poco más privado. Íntimo.

Gaara se acaricia el dorso de la mano inconscientemente, mientras que Naruto termina su ramen. Manos pálidas cogen de pronto el pequeño platito y lo utilizan para cubrir su cuenco vacío. Gaara y sus buenos modales. Naruto sonríe con la boca llena de fideos y tose al atragantarse con unas gotas de sopa que se cuelan por donde no deben.

El Kazekage suspira y se inclina para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Naruto, por su parte, se debate entre seguir tosiendo o echarse a reír. Gaara huele a vendavales, calor seco y tormentas de arena. Naruto está casi seguro de que tiene la piel suave de haberla resguardado del desierto en la oscuridad de edificios de adobe con techos altos. Por un momento tiene que recordarse que Gaara es más que su amigo; es el líder de Sunagakure y por más que sus dedos le cosquillen por tocar aquella piel, no puede.

—Ten cuidado —murmura Gaara, dejando de golpearle la espalda y retirándole el cuenco de ramen—. Te vas a atragantar.

Naruto se sorprende a sí mismo queriendo pasar el dedo por la pintura que recubre aquellos ojos. Sin embargo, enseña su mejor sonrisa y se rasca la nuca.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, eh, Gaara?

El aludido lo mira un segundo, con un leve dejo de sentimiento que Naruto no puede interpretar. Lo cierto es que no sabe interpretar muy bien las cosas. Si no, Sasuke no estaría tan hundido en la oscuridad. Con un suspiro, se inclina lentamente hacia adelante y apoya la frente contra la de Gaara. El chico se mantiene inmóvil. (¿Cuándo estuvieron tan cerca? ¿Cuando ese simple movimiento significó el fin de una batalla? ¿O cuando Naruto se hundió en el alma de Gaara para traerlo de nuevo a la vida?).

Uzumaki respira hondo y sonríe.

—Lo sabía —dice, con una cierta presi n en el pecho—. Ramen de soja.

Se separa con lentitud y una sonrisa algo triste. Pero Gaara lo está perforando con aquellos ojos súbitamente llenos de emoción y Naruto se pregunta cómo puede él darse cuenta de esos pequeños cambios, cuando Gaara es la persona más impasible del mundo.

—Naruto, yo... —_Te proteger con mi vida_—. Yo ya no sé cómo...

No sabe por qué el acto le parece mecánico. No lo ha hecho antes; sólo imaginado. Pero nunca con Gaara, si no con Sakura o alguna de las protagonistas de los estúpidos libros de Jiraiya. Sin embargo, es la piel del Kazekage la que arde bajo sus dedos y mechones de su cabello los que le acarician el dorso de la mano.

—Naruto —suspira Gaara. _¿Naruto, qué haces?_

Cerrando los ojos, Naruto atrae a Gaara por el cuello y le da un efímero beso en los labios. Es un mero examen; probar aquellos labios humedecidos con gusto a especias, palabras complicadas en reuniones políticas y falta de experiencia en sonrisas. Naruto termina el beso con lentitud; Gaara permanece con los ojos cerrados, dos orbes negras pintadas en un lienzo blanco.

—L-lo siento, Gaara. Yo...

El aludido le dedica una mirada entrecerrada, triste, ansiosa, casi suplicante. Niega despacio con la cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante, devolviendo el beso con uno igual de inocente, igual de ingenuo. A Naruto le hormiguean las células bajo la piel. Hunde la mano en el cabello de Gaara e inclina la cabeza por puro instinto. Es un poco torpe y nada perfecto; los labios se deslizan como la seda, pero sin un ritmo, sin un objetivo. La vergüenza y el no saber qu hacer manchan el dibujo.

Entonces hay una pincelada de humedad; una simple caricia de una lengua y Naruto se separa con brusquedad. Gaara se queda donde está, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Vaya. M-me has pillado por sorpresa —tartamudea Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

Gaara mira al tatami, apartando el tazón vacío de Naruto y poniéndole el platito como tapa. Los músculos se le tensan en señal clara de huida. Los dedos se le crispan y Naruto sabe que ahora viene la excusa, ahora viene la frase y el "adiós".

—Naruto...

—Venga, —comienza, sin darse cuenta— probemos de nuevo, ¿sí? Intentémoslo otra vez.

Gaara no llega a decir nada. Naruto le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos y presiona los labios con los suyos. Pasan unos segundos en los que se mantienen quietos, sin siquiera respirar. Entonces, Gaara ladea la cabeza y las bocas encajan perfectamente. Naruto suspira y se mueve con cuidado, calculando cada ondulación y cada respiración. Entreabren la boca y hay un pequeño dejo de saliva que hierve sobre sus labios. Entonces, Gaara lo intenta de nuevo. Le acaricia el filo del labio inferior con la lengua, pero Naruto está preparado y lo deja. Abre un poco la boca y deja que Gaara se cuele dentro.

Es curioso y húmedo. Naruto intenta no olvidarse de tragar ni de respirar. Su piel desprende demasiado calor y el olor de Gaara le quema la tráquea y los pulmones cada vez que inspira. Le gusta. Le gusta mucho.

Queriendo probar, desliza la lengua contra la de Gaara y el aire se le queda atascado en el pecho. Lo recorre una corriente eléctrica y el Kazekage jadea. El ritmo aumenta y las manos de los dos vuelan a sujetarse con fuerza. Gaara le inmoviliza la cabeza por el cuello con un brazo y Naruto lo atrae por la cinturilla de sus pantalones de viaje.

Se separan unos segundos para jadearse a pocos mil metros y compartir el aire. Naruto aprovecha para rodear a Gaara por la cintura y tumbarlos a ambos sobre el futón. Los besos son desesperados y calientes, como si fuera un día de verano en Sunagakure y no una helada tormentosa en el País del Rayo. Las manos se recorren, los dedos envían descargas eléctricas, el mundo se acaba y vuelve a nacer, la habitación da vueltas y Naruto tiene que concentrarse un momento para no explotar del chakra mal contenido de Kyuubi.

No lo consigue.

—_Naruto_ —gime Gaara al sentir el poder del bijuu escapándole por los poros y a Naruto se le encoge el estómago. Le gusta el sonido; casi un alarido de placer. Se incorpora sobre un codo y mira a Gaara a los ojos. Libera algo más del chakra del demonio y ve con satisfacción cómo al Kazekage se le contrae el ceño y se le arquea el cuello. Debe ser algo conocido; como estar en casa.

Le captura los labios otra vez y le hunde la lengua en la boca. Gaara le tira del pelo y casi le gruñe. Pero Naruto sabe que le gusta, que es lo que quiere. Se concentra y se queda quieto cuanto puede. Siente la energía que mana de cada ser vivo a la redonda y su chakra se expande por la habitación. Entra en modo Ermitaño y Gaara le hunde los dedos en la espalda. Oye a lo lejos su nombre, como una letan a religiosa. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_.

Gaara le muerde el cuello y Naruto pierde la conexión. Se quedan inmóviles sobre el futón, sus jadeos lo único que rompe el silencio de la habitación.

—Vaya... —murmura Gaara.

A pesar de estar cansado, Naruto siente que le burbujea una carcajada en el pecho. Sin embargo, la mantiene dentro y sonríe.

—Gracias —dice.

Gaara se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su estado impertérrito.

—Es sólo ramen —comenta, monocorde.

Naruto se hace una bolita sobre el lado libre del futón y cierra los ojos.

—Por _todo_, Gaara. Por todo.

Se sume al fin en el sueño, oyendo la respiración regular de Gaara a su lado. No tiene pesadillas esa noche. Por una vez, se olvida del peso del mundo, de Kyuubi y del dolor. Duerme del tirón y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mañana ser otro día.

* * *

Cutre, pero en fin.


End file.
